The Saviors (TV Series)
The Saviors 'are the primary antagonists of AMC's The Walking Dead's second half of season six, season seven and season eight. Overview The Saviors are extortionists: they resort to murder and brutality to coerce other communities of survivors to provide a steady stream of food and other goods. They also have a reputation of being ruthless and uncompromising however the Saviors are opposed to rape. Their violence is still extreme: on several occasions, they have clubbed people to death and one group has taken polaroid-style photos of their victims. Negan is notorious for this particular execution method, carrying with him at all times "Lucille", a baseball bat wrapped with barbed wire. Most of the Saviors are shown as sociopaths: they do not show remorse toward killing others, nor do they show satisfaction though some show sadism. They are still reasonable members of the Saviors however. It is common practice for Saviors to shoot one person when they encounter a group of strangers on the road before stealing supplies from the rest. While some individual Saviors may not be particularly dangerous, what makes them such a formidable threat is their massive numbers, which enables them to overwhelm other groups and employ psychological warfare on a large scale. The Saviors are the largest known group of survivors, numbered in the hundreds with their main base located at a compound called the Sanctuary, although the bulk of their forces are not found there, but divided into smaller groups residing at various outposts spread throughout the region. To make it easier to avoid retaliation, Saviors tend to instate a disarmament policy on subjugated communities. Negan has created a cult of personality around himself and so many Saviors identify themselves as "Negan". Government and Society The Saviors have a well-structured hierarchy. At the top of the power structure is Negan, whose will is carried out through his lieutenants. Simon is the second-in-command and also maintains power over the lieutenants, taking responsibility for subjugating communities that show resistance to their rule. All the lieutenants, including Simon, form a part of a leading council headed by Negan which acts as the government for the community. Simon, Dwight, Gavin, Regina and Eugene Porter all hold seats in Negan's council and when Simon called a meeting in Negan's absence, Arat and Gary attend the meeting but do not hold seats at the table. The lieutenants themselves lead missions and have added benefits in the Sanctuary. Below the lieutenants are "soldiers" who fill out the roles of scouts, enforcers and guards. Under the soldiers are non-combatants survivors who labor for points in exchange for supplies and comfort benefits. Any woman whom Negan finds attractive can offer herself off as a wife for him to escape the point system. At the bottom are the prisoners who are identified by a letter painted on their shirts. History Season Six The first time the Saviors appear is when a group of them are waiting to ambush to capture three escaped members: Dwight, Sherry and Tina. Instead, they see Daryl Dixon on his motorcycle and a car containing Sasha Williams and Abraham Ford, and ambush them instead. At least three of them open up with assault rifles, they then pursue in vehicles. Two of them inside a green sedan are shot to death by Sasha and Abraham and elsewhere, Daryl is separated from his friends, crashes and injures his arm, but gets back up on his bike and speeds away. Two Saviors in a red sedan inadvertently wreck their car near some Walkers in pursuit and other Saviors in a grey jeep completely lose track of Daryl. Daryl soon meets Dwight, Sherry and Tina, who mistake Daryl for a Savior and hold him captive for a time. Daryl is present when they are confronted by Saviors Wade, Cam and at least two others in the charred forest. From hiding, Daryl lures Cam near a Walker, which bites the man's arm. Wade hacks off Cam's arm to save his life, then calls off the search for Dwight and the women. After Tina's death, Dwight and Sherry make the decision to return to the Saviors and force Daryl to give over his motorcycle and crossbow before leaving. Later the same day, Daryl, Abraham and Sasha are stopped on the road by eight heavily-armed Saviors on motorcycles. Their leader, Bud, commands them to get out and give them their weapons. When they ask him why, he states that their property now belongs to Negan. Daryl, Sasha and Abraham are forced out of their truck and disarmed by the Saviors on motorcycles. Bud verbally antagonizes them, announcing everything they own now belongs to Negan and sends one of his men named Timmy to the back of the truck with Daryl. Bud continues his tense exchange with Sasha and Abraham, but when he finally motions to shoot them, he and the Saviors are blasted to pieces in a sudden, fiery explosion. As Sasha and Abraham collect their faculties, they discover it was Daryl, who had quietly killed Timmy behind the truck and then opened fire with an RPG. One of these men was the boyfriend of another Savior named Michelle. Two months later, the Saviors deem one of the Hilltop drops to be too light, kill two of their residents and take one hostage named Craig. They then give an ultimatum to Craig's brother, Ethan, to assassinate Hilltop's leader Gregory in exchange for Craig's safe release. During the ensuing scuffle, Rick Grimes, the leader of Alexandria, whose group has come to establish trade with Hilltop, kills Ethan and save Gregory. Rick, Maggie Rhee and the other Alexandrian visitors learn about the horrible crimes committed by the Saviors, including the bludgeoning of a boy named Rory. Hearing the name "Negan", they realize that the dangerous men Daryl killed on the road with an RPG were Saviors. They reason that it is only a matter of time before they discover and target Alexandria, so Rick proposes a preemptive strike. Soon Maggie negotiates a deal with Gregory whereby the fighters from Alexandria agree to completely wipe out the Saviors in exchange for supplies. Using intelligence from Andy, a Hilltop resident who had been inside the Saviors' base for a drop-off, Rick orchestrates a raid. The element of surprise is the key; their goal is to seize the Saviors' armory. Most of Rick's fighters, Jesus and Andy from Hilltop and several native Alexandrians participate. Before dawn, Andy is given a decapitated head of a walker which somewhat resembles Gregory to distract the guards. Andy parks outside the compound, showing them the head, he claims he is there to fulfill their deal to secure the safe release of Craig. The guards believe him, and one goes inside to bring out Craig. Daryl sneaks up from behind and slashes the throat of the first guard. A moment later, the second guard named Gabe appears with Craig but is impaled by Michonne. The group then swarms the compound quietly. Rick finds a sleeping Savior and according to plan, kills him in his sleep by stabbing him through the head. Glenn Rhee and Heath similarly find themselves together in a room with two sleeping Saviors. With great reluctance and obvious emotional turmoil, Glenn stabs one to death; this is the first time he has killed a living person. Heath is immobilized by the task in front of him but Glenn intervenes and kills the other sleeping man too. They find a series of polaroid-style photographs on the wall showing victims whom the Saviors have killed. All of them have their faces and heads bashed gruesomely into completely unrecognizable pulps. Still in silence, Sasha and Abraham find a locked door and believe it could be the armory. As they attempt to open it, a Savior sneaks up on them to stab them. Sasha stabs the man repeatedly, but he manages to pull the fire alarm. A furious shootout then ensues and Rick shoots down three men with his assault rifle who charge to join the fray. Season Seven Season Eight Members Saviors *'Negan '(Leader) *'Simon '(Second in Command, Council Seat) *'Dwight '(Lieutenant, Council Seat) *'Gavin '(Lieutenant, Council Seat) *'Regina '(Lieutenant, Council Seat) *'Eugene Porter '(Lieutenant/Chief Engineer, Council Seat) *'Arat '(Lieutenant) *'Jiro '(Lieutenant) *'Wade '(Lieutenant) *'Mara '(Lieutenant) *'Paula '(Lieutenant) *'Bud '(Lieutenant) *'Primo '(Medic) *'Keno '(Guard) *'Huck '(Guard) *'Mark '(Guard) *'J. Top '(Guard) *'Gabe '(Guard) *'Little Roy '(Guard) *'Joseph '(Former Chief Engineer/Guard) *'Cam *'Jared' *'Laura' *'Gary' *'Dean' *'Dillon' *'Timmy' *'Donnie' *'Michelle' *'Molly' *'Miles' *'Roman' *'Neil' *'George' *'Chris' *'Isabelle' *'David' *'Roy' *'Dino' *'Morales' *'Nelson' *'Rudy' *'Gunther' *'Yago' *'Joey' *'Leo' *'Zia' *'Gracie's Father' *Hundreds of unnamed Saviors Non-Combatants/Workers *'Harlan Carson '(Physican) *'Emmett Carson '(Doctor) *'Amber '(Concubine) *'Tanya '(Concubine) *'Frankie '(Concubine) *'Jose' *'Potter' *'Brooke' *'Maria' *'Todd' *Dozens of unnamed workers Former *'Sherry '(Ex-Concubine) *'Tina '(Ex-Fiancee) *'Gracie' *'Gordon ' Gallery Trivia Category:Organizations Category:Antagonists Category:The Walking Dead Category:Serial Killers